Gone
by Dragkira
Summary: Naruto is the one thing left from Sasuke's past. The rest is now all gone. SasuNaru.


Sasuke didn't think he would see this again. He had seen it before- during his attack on Konoha. The village was in ruins and on fire. Blood covered the streets, as he killed people. But it was perfectly explainable. He had done the deed- the destruction. But this was... different. Everything he had grown up with was in ruins. And all he wanted to do was go home, talk to his remaining friends and live on to be happy. However, it seemed Konoha was now almost entirely gone. Only the remains of a few buildings and the destroyed Cliffside remained. He walked through puddles of dried blood and over rotting carcasses. He couldn't help but look around. After a few minutes, something caught his eye. A flash of blonde. His head snapped in the direction, to see Naruto. He let out a small, relieved sigh, when he saw that he had at least survived. But, as he crept closer, he noticed that Naruto was cradling his hand, which was limp. It seemed as though he had broken him arm. His clothing was ripped and his jacket undone, showing a black T-shirt. His hair was cloaked in ash and his face was contorted in pain. Suddenly, he looked up. And he bolted.

This shocked the Uchiha. Naruto had never ran from him before. But he shook it off and chased him. They raced over buildings that remained and through once lively streets that were now merely a place of forgotten memories. Suddenly, as Naruto was leaping over a large gap, he slipped and fell backwards. He managed to grab the ledge with his good hand but with the other one out of action, he couldn't do anything. Before Sasuke could do anything to help, He slipped off and fell, 7 meters, to the ground. The raven winced as he heard a loud CRACk upon Naruto's landing and the blonde cried out in pain. Sasuke's curse mark transformed him into stage 2 and he, calmly, flew down, landing next to the dobe. For a few seconds, there was only the sound of the mark receding. Then silence.

After a few minutes, Sasuke realised what was being said through the silence- Do what you want and leave. Indeed, he'd do what he'd want. He stepped forward, so he was closer to Naruto, and crouched before him. His face was near Naruto's head, his body in close proximity. Naruto refused to look at him, however. This sent a painful sting into Sasuke's heart. Licking his dry lips, Sasuke's pale hand, gently, slowly, placed itself on the blonde's scarred cheek, drawing tiny circles on the skin with the tips of his fingers. the other hand brushed ash off golden locks, before cupping his chin and lifting his head, to he could see his face.  
>"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, quietly, looking at him seriously. "Are you happy... Are you happy now that everything you grew up with, everything you loved, is gone? That everyone you've ever known has broken away from you. That they've either forgotten you or are in pain because of you?" Naruto sat up. his eyes avoiding Sasuke's. "That seems to be what you've wanted... all for vengeance..." Sasuke understood what he meant and didn't say anything. For a minute, there was silence. An unsettling silence. In the now dead streets, nothing stirred. Nothing at all. "...Sorry."<br>"Don't be." Sasuke whispered, gently, lightly brushing his lips against Naruto's earlobe, as he slipped a hand under the jacket and shirt and drew circles on his tanned back. He ran fingers through golden locks. Naruto didn't move. "Say... where is everyone else? There had to be survivors, besides you."  
>"...there were..." Was all that was said, nothing more. Sasuke didn't want to push him for it. He sighed, lightly, before nodding. Not wanting to leave Naruto to this, he took him to where would be his new home...<p>

The one thing he could salvage...

The one thing that he could remember his old life by...

The rest was gone.

0000

Sasuke's hand was gentle, running down Naruto's skin, touching his golden hair. How long had he longed for this? To be able to touch him, to hold him like this. Safe and warm, protected. Besides the injuries he had. It made his blood boil. whatever had done it was going to pay, for sure. Naruto shifted, in his sleep. He looked tired but unsettled.  
>"S-Sasuke... why-"<br>"Sh..." A finger pressed to soft, pink lips. Naruto shut himself up. He sighed, in defeat, before nuzzling up to Sasuke.

Naruto... the only thing Sasuke could love...


End file.
